Powers?
by adorkable.elephants
Summary: They had ordinary childhoods, Rick and Kate. What will they unleash? Will they trust each other with their secrets? Or will they fly solo? AU fanfic.
1. Autumn Day

**Author's note:**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I don't own the Castle characters…**

**_It is my first fanfic. Hopefully I don't kill it… I am doing this on my spare time so I'll try to update as much as I can._**

**_I'll like to thank my 'SISTA' for the inspiration and being my editor. (She's my best friend) :D_**

* * *

"Kaaaatee!" Rick had hollered across Central Park, running towards his seven year old best friend. School had finished for the day and they were walking home. The nine year old continued to chase Kate through the crowded park. The wind had blown the fallen autumn leaves through the dried, cold, stiff grass. Kate dashed through the cool air straight onto the open swing set, almost falling off.

"RICK, RICK! Hurry up! Someone is going to steal your swing any second now!"

Finally catching up with Kate, he puffed out, "Kate, we need to get home. Our parents are going to worry about us."

"SOOOOOOOOOO. Please, just for ten minutes." Kate whined.

Rick hesitated for a moment remembering what tomorrow was, but then gave in. "Alright, alright. Just for ten minutes."

Rick pushed Kate for a boost then settled into the swing beside her. The two of them stayed for longer, not knowing what the time was. After a while Rick noticed the sun setting and called out to Kate while glancing at his watch. "Kate, it's been WAY past ten minutes! In fact it's been an HOUR!"

Kate giggled and followed Rick back to the apartment building.

* * *

After saying good-bye to each other at Kate's front door, Rick bolted up to his flat.

"Mom, I'm home!" Rick shouted into the cozy air.

"Darling, where have you been?" Martha replied.

"Um, Kate and I stopped by the park on the way home from school, and we lost track of time."

Martha smiled and led his son to the kitchen for dinner. Rick's grin grew wider and wider every step he took. His eyes sparkled on the food that had been laid on the dinner table.

"CHEESEBURGERS!"

* * *

-_KATE'S APARTMENT_-

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm hoooooommmmee!" Kate said cheerfully.

Johanna looked up from their kitchen counter. "Hey Katie, where have you and Rick been?"

"Oh, we just went to the park after school and stayed for a while, too long of a while actually since the weather was nice." Kate beamed. "Daddy!"

"Hello dear," Jim entered the kitchen hugging little Katie and giving his wife a peck on the lips. "Ewwwwwwwww, Daaaaaad…" Kate shouted and slowly backed out the kitchen towards her room.

While waiting for dinner, she sat against her bedhead reading a mystery novel, about Nancy Drew. When the victim's family was just about to receive the truth, Kate's mother called for dinner. Frustrated, Kate went to the kitchen.

"I was at the END, almost FINISHED and you just ruined the moment." Kate huffed and folded her tiny arms. Johanna tried to hide her laughter.

"Sorry Katie, dinner's ready and it's getting late. You need to eat your dinner, have a shower, and get to bed" Jim added.

Kate gave a menacing glare for a second towards her parents, but then gave a cheesy grin, knowing that tomorrow was her 8th birthday.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for reading! If you have time, reviews? Criticism is welcome, it motivates me. Feel free to chip in ideas! :) _**

**_-C_**


	2. Kate's Birthday

_**Author's Note: Sorry for SUCH a short first chapter, but it was the start and I didn't know what, but it was okay, right? Anyways, this chapter is longer. Hopefully it's interesting and not too cliché. Thanks again to my best friend for being my editor and supporter. I'll try updating at least once a week… But I can't promise. Enjoy everyone! :)**_

* * *

Sunlight shone through the large purple curtains in Kate's bedroom. The little girl rubbed her sleepy eyes as she sat straight up with a huge grin plastered across her groggy face. Kate removed her blankets, a cold draft enveloping her legs, she shivered. She jumped off her twin size bed and sprinted to her parents' room.

"Mom, Dad! Wake up, wake up!" she shouted while shaking her mother's legs.

Johanna turned over to find her little girl in between herself and Jim. She whispered to Kate, "Good morning Katie, why are you up so early this morning, hmm?"

Kate sighed, "Seriously mom?"

Johanna smiled then gave her daughter her well-deserved birthday hug. "Happy Birthday, big girl."

Then Jim rolled over to his daughter, "Happy Birthday Katie, Happy Birthday. Now, let's go make some of our special waffles for breakfast and get ready for your big party." Then giving her a hug and kiss on the forehead.

Kate's eyes sparkled while she hopped off her parents' king size bed. She went to her bathroom quickly to brush her teeth. Then combed through her curly, brown hair. Kate then rummaged through her closet. She threw on her favourite pair of jeans, her grey long sleeve shirt and a thick patterned sweater over her hair. Kate hurried to the kitchen. Before entering, she giggled and whispered to herself, "I'm finally eight."

Drowning her thoughts, Jim called from the kitchen stove and over the music that was playing "Hey Katie, you ready to make and eat special waffles?"

"Yup. All ready Dad!" Kate hollered back.

Kate and her parents sang and laughed to the beat of the songs while creating the waffle mixture. Finally, they poured the ready mixture into the waffle makers. Jim made Kate hot chocolate and himself and Johanna cappuccinos. When the waffles were done, the three of them, sat at the kitchen counter eating and drinking their delicious breakfast.

"Before the party, your father and I were planning to take you to the place you've always…" Johanna started but then was interrupted by Kate's squealed then the clang of her dropping fork. "THE TOY STORE! IS IT THE TOY STORE?"

"Yes, Katie. It's part of your present." Johanna said chuckling.

"Oh my god! Can Rick come too? Pleeeaassse, he is my best friend!" Kate pleaded with her hands locked together and a massive cheeky smile.

Jim grinned at his daughter, "Of course, in fact after our breakfast we can go up to his apartment and see if he can come."

"REALLY?!" Kate said with her eye's widening with joy.

"Yes, Reaaaally."

After hearing that response she shoved the rest of her breakfast down her throat. Within seconds her plate was empty. "DONE! Now, let's go!"

"Whoa, slow down there Katie, you still need to put on your shoes, and mom and dad need to get dressed." Jim laughed.

"UGGGGH!" Kate huffed, but then an idea hit her. "Is it okay if I go up to Rick's apartment first, you can meet me there? I'm sure Mrs Rodgers wouldn't mind." She asked fluttering her eyes.

Jim and Johanna sighed, "Alright, be sure to use your manners."

Kate ran to her parents and gave them a huge hug. "THANK YOU MOM! THANK YOU DAD! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

With that Kate rapidly put on her UGG Boots then bolted out of her front door and up two flights of stairs to Rick's. She grinned at the thought that her parents are bringing her to the toy store. Rick and Kate had always wanted to go there, but their parents were always working when the shop was open. Either that or it was always a school day.

At his door, Kate used her small hands and knocked on the thick wooden panel. On the other side of the door, Martha yelled, "Richard, could you get that please?"

Rick responded, "Yup, coming."

He swung open the door to find his best friend standing there. "Oh! Hey! And Happy Birthday Kate!" He exclaimed and gave Kate a hug welcoming her in at the same time.

"Thanks!"

"Wait, what are you doing here so early? Your party is at 1:00pm." He questioned.

She squealed gripping Rick's arm, "Yes! My party is at 1:00pm, and I'm here to ask you if you want to come with me and my parents to the toy store!"

"WHAT! THE TOY STORE? REALLY! YEAH, I'LL COME! Uh, I well, I have to ask mother first." Rick replied.

"Okay!" Kate said walking to the couch. "Hello Mrs Rodgers! It's very nice to see you."

"Hello Katherine, you look so lovely as always. Oh, and Happy Birthday Darling!" Martha said giving Kate a hug.

"Thank you!" Kate beamed hugging the woman back.

"Uh, Mother, Kate asked if I was allowed to go to the toy store with her and her parents. Is that okay? It's only for the morning." Rick asked nervously

"That will be fine Richard, as long as you behave and act like a gentleman." Martha trailed off into the kitchen.

Rick turned his head to Kate. "Yes, mother." He shouted in the distance.

Kate giggled at her best friend.

* * *

The two kids hung out around Rick's loft for an hour playing rounds and rounds of lazer tag until Kate's parents arrived. Her parents and Martha greeted each other and began a small chat before Kate shouted, "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy! Are we going to the toy store yet?" said still wearing her lazer tag suit.

"Hey Katie, and yes we're just about to get you two." Johanna replied tapping her nose.

"YAY! Rick, Rick! We're going now!" Kate cheered while skipping into the living room removing her blinking lazer tag suit.

Martha, Johanna, and Jim shared a laugh of the relationship between their children. Kate's parents thank Martha, and she said "See you in a bit at the party," then planted a kiss in her son's hair.

In the car, Rick sat on the right and Kate was on the left in the back. During the car ride, Johanna told stories which caused the other three in the car to laugh. Finally arriving, Kate unbuckled her seat belt then sent the car door flying outwards almost knocking the parking meter. Rick was much calmer though, trying to act like a gentleman. That failed when he walked through the doors to Mr Magorium's Wonder Emporium. Rick ran into a pole. Kate burst into a fit of laughter.

"OWWW." Rick rubbed his forehead.

"Are you okay Rick?" Jim asking patting his back.

"Yes, all good." Rick replied with a hint of pain.

Kate shook her head and began to wander around the store, fascinated by the shelves of toys. Rick followed.

"Wow, it's so cool. All the toys you can ever dream of." Kate mumbled.

The four of them spent the next two hours there playing and browsing for toys. Kate found a mysterious puzzle while Rick bought a toy chimpanzee. After purchasing the toys, Kate's parents drove back to the apartment building. The two kids carefully placed their toys in Kate's room.

The doorbell rang and Martha waltzed in. The parents prepared the food while Rick and Kate decorated the apartment with streamers and balloons. The first guest arrived a bit early but then within an hour the whole apartment was filled with kids. The kids made superhero costumes. Most of the children made, a batman mask, or a superman cape, but Rick made the Thor hammer and Kate created a spider girl suit. After running around the loft being superheros, Johanna and Martha settled the kids onto the table set on the balcony.

They were giving out lunch and then to break the chit- chat amongst them, the red velvet cake was revealed on a cart to Kate's side by Jim. Rick began to sing happy birthday to her. The rest of the kids chimed in. Kate smiled then made a wish. Finally, she blew out the eight purple candles arranged in a circle on the cake. One by one she open all the gifts she received from her friends. She opened Rick's last. He gave her a leather bracelet with the word _partners,_ then a space, and a letter_ i _printed on it. She froze then looked up at him. Rick gave her a tiny grin.

"Thanks Rick, it's really charming."

"Oh, yeah I have one too, it like our friendship bracelet. You wear your bracelet on your right hand and I wear mine on my left." He rolled up his sleeve and showed her his one. It had the word _crime _with the letter_ n_ a space before. She chuckled at it.

"So, now you're my partner _in_ crime?" Kate smirked, then joined her friends at the piñata.

* * *

The guests of the party left a little after 4:00pm leaving only Kate, Rick, Martha, Johanna, and Jim. Rick and his mother stayed for dinner and a bit longer so the two best friends could finish Kate's puzzle. Martha and Kate's parents chatted about the day and other adult topics. Finally, the two of them finished the 500 piece puzzle. It was a strange image, but the thought was put aside.

Martha and her son hugged the Beckett family and told Kate happy birthday for the last time today, then waved good-bye. Kate then stretched her back and strode to her parents in the living room giving each a hug. Her parents looked at their daughter.

"Katie, the last part of your present is something really special." Johanna explained.

Kate eyes widen and she grew curious as each second passed by. "Okay Mom, so what is it?" she questioned with caution as she gently rested onto the couch.

From Jim's back he pulled out a box. "Katie, since you are eight now and more responsible we decided to give you this."

Her face was written with confusion but accepted the box her father handed over. Kate carefully unwrapped it. She gulped when the figured was revealed. Tears filled her eyes as she moved her hand around it to pick it up. It was the thing she first wanted when she learned to talked.

"It's the puppet doll grandma used to have." She spoke softly into the eyes of it.

* * *

_**Yes, it's a cliff-hanger... I think... and by the way this chapter left plenty of hints for the future. Thanks for being patient... I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews please? Oh, and if you have an idea feel free to write a review or PM me. Thanks so much for reading, means a lot! **_

_**-C**_


	3. Maddie

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… Thanks for waiting and reading once again. I feel like this chapter is crap, was on a writer's block… It's kind of a filler chapter and plus I haven't really describe what Rick's like. The first chapters were focused on Kate so… well here you go. Enjoy! Oh and like to thank my friend for support!**_

* * *

Rick yawned. He rolled over to check the time. "Crap. 8:13 am. I'm going to be late."

After chucking on jeans, a light blue polo top, his sneakers and a thick, black hoddie, he bolted out the door of his bedroom, into the kitchen to grab his already prepared lunch, and his breakfast. From there, Rick swung open the front door then slammed it shut and dashed down the flights of stairs onto the streets of New York. When he was comfortable with the rhythm he was walking in, he reached for his granola bar in his pocket, unwrapped it, and chewed the bar up in 2 bites.

To his surprise, after taking glance at his watch, he was five minutes early. When he reached the school gates, he scanned the yard for his best friend. Rick found her swinging on the monkey bars. Grinning, he rushed over. "Kate!"

She let go of the metal bar, then turned around to find Rick running over.

"Hi Rick, Good morning! Where have you been?" Kate greeted giving him a tight squeeze.

Rick giggled, "Woke up late."

"Oh."

The bell rang and the two of them broke apart. Kate waved good-bye to Rick and went their separate ways to their class lines.

Rick shoved into his 4th grade class, but was hollered at. "Hey! Watch it, will you?"

Rick looked up to the eyes of a blonde. "Uh, Sorry."

"Madison Queller, just call me Maddie." She held her hand out waiting for Rick to shake it.

"Richard Rogers, just call me Rick." He smirked and took the blonde's hand.

While they marched down the hallway to class with the rest of the kids, Maddie explained to Rick that she was new and just started today. The two of them sat next to each other in class. For most of first block, Rick and Maddie chatted and made hilarious remarks at the teacher's explanations. Just before the teacher began to boil up with anger at the two trouble makers sitting at the back of her class, Rick and Maddie were saved by the recess bell.

The two 9 year olds raced out into the school yard laughing. Kate was already coming from around the back of the school and into the yard. Before she climbed onto the bars once again, she spotted Rick and a blonde.

'WHAT THE…Who's the blonde chick… and why is she giggling with RICK?' Kate mumbled in her thoughts with anger. While she was setting her thoughts aside, Rick shouted, "Hey Kate."

Kate lifted her head and replied to Rick. "Hey, who is she?"

"Oh, um, this is Maddie, she's new here. Mind if she hangs with us?"

Maddie gave a shy wave to the brunette and introduced herself. "Hi, Madison Queller, just call me Maddie."

Kate's left eyebrow perked at the blonde, but then she gestured a smirk, "Katherine Beckett, just call me Kate."

Maddie interrogated Rick and Kate with questions and vice versa for the rest of recess on the playground. By the time the bell rang for second block, Maddie and Kate were like sisters. Rick couldn't help but to smile at the two of them. Kate headed off to her class while Maddie and Rick moved to theirs.

* * *

"Quiet Everyone." The teacher hushed the 9 and 10 year olds.

The class settled down and gave their attention to the History teacher. Everyone did, except for Rick and Maddie. The two still chatted along small topics.

"Rick, Maddie, quiet."

The two of them gave their teacher a glare then continued to go on with their conversation. In history class, they were in the topic of medieval times.

"Open up your textbooks to page 56. It should say 'medieval times' right across the top."

"Really. Medieval time? I thought all this was finished in lower grades." Rick whispered to Maddie as the two of them opened their textbook. Maddie chuckled. "Well, the teacher explains the same crap just with _higher vocabulary_." She remarked the _higher vocabulary_ with air quotes.

Rick laughed causing the rest of the class to look over. "Whoops."

* * *

Lunch came quicker than expected and also finished with in a snap. Before the three departed from the picnic benches, Kate offered, "Guys, want to visit central after school?"

Rick immediately replied, "Yeah! This is going to be great!"

"I guess so, I do live right next to central, and my parents said I have to be home by sunset, so yes, I'll go." Maddie smiled.

"GRRRREAAAT! Well, I meet you guys at the gates after school, see you then!" Kate waved heading towards her classroom.

After arriving to class, Rick and Maddie started up small chats again. Out of the blue Maddie asked, "Why don't we throw paper airplanes?"

"Uh, are you mad? We're going to be in so much trouble, I mean the teacher already hates my guts. I don't want her to hate yours too."

"Oh come on, we've got ten minutes. We'll throw them at the end of the block and then grab our bags and run out."

"I- I don't think it's a good idea, but you know what, LET'S DO SO!"

For the next minute or two, they folded an airplane. When the bell rung and the teacher turned around to wipe the white board, they threw the two planes, grabbed their bags, and bolted to the school gates.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Rick exclaimed as they approached the gates.

Maddie gave Rick a playful punch, "I told you!"

Just as the two of them laughed at what had just happen. Kate ran up. "HEEEEY!"

"KATE!" Rick said holding out his arms.

"Hey." Kate caught her breath as she fell into Rick's arms.

Maddie couldn't help but smile. Then she had to interrupt the moment with a slight cough. "Uh, so. The park right?"

The two broke apart awkwardly. "Right, the park. Let's go!" Kate intertwined her fingers with Rick's then Maddie's and skipped off down the road.

At central, they played tag, hide and seek, and threw the autumn leaves into the air. Sunset came around, and Maddie left.

"I'll see the two of you tomorrow, yeah?"

"OF COURSE! Maddie, you're like my sister already!" Kate beamed while giving her a hug.

"Alright, bye guys and goodnight!" Maddie shouted as she headed towards her apartment building.

"Goodnight!" the other two replied.

Rick reached for Kate's hand and walked back to the apartment.

_**Reviews? I promise to update at least once a week starting from this week. Maybe even often since I'm off of school too! YAAAAAAY! Hope you guys like it! Expect a time skip and a twist coming this waaaaay! **_

_**-C**_


	4. Middle School Controversy- Part 1

_**Author's note: HEY! Any who, I feel like a big liar and terrible for leaving you guys hanging! I am so very sorry for a late update AGAIN! I was busy and had a bit trouble starting this chapter… BUT I GOT IT! Hope you enjoy the coming three chapter arc. I fast forward them to middle school. YAAAAAY! But there is some language… Kate is a grade lower than Rick and Maddie in this story. This is set in the present time, just saying before there is a confusion. Thank you to my AMAZING BEST FRIEND for the inspiration of this story! & to my GAAAAAY cousin for always being her good old self. (She isn't gay…)& for my REDMEN! –**__ {__**I like you, let's go out. No wait, I LOVE HER! Don't tell her. BUT HOLD UP! I'm gaaaaaaaaay with SHELDON! :')} **__**Ohh & by the way, you're all amazing! :) HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_

* * *

It was 2am in the city that never sleeps. Kate laid on her bed and rested her head against the pillow. Rick, two floors up, doing the same. After a few toss and turns she bit her lip then finally gathered the courage to open her window. Slowly and carefully she climbed up the cold, metal ladder trying her best to not wake the people in the bedrooms. The two teens have been using the ladder almost every day and night after Kate turned 10. When she reached the window she was after, Kate lightly tapped the window in a pattern the two created to signal the other when the other was there.

Rick threw the covers off his double bed and stumbled to the window located at the other end of his room. He grinned when he saw Kate at the window holding on the metal bars. She gave him a small wave with one of her eyebrows perked and a sly smile. Quietly he raised the window.

"Why aren't you asleep? Its 2am you monster. We've got school tomorrow. " He whispered into her ear as he helped her into his bedroom. She rolled her eyes at his greeting.

"And I can say the same to you."

Kate headed towards his bed, grabbing one of his pillows. She took a massive sniff and leaned against the bed head. Kate has always loved his smell. His hint of glow and baby blue eyes in the dark made Kate stare in awe. Rick chucked a pillow at his best friend while jumping onto his bed.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!" Her laugh was muffled by the fluffy pillow.

"SHUSH! You're going to wake up the entire building."

"No I'm not! You're a millions time louder than me!" Kate threw back the pillow when he settled back onto his bed.

"So why did my little monster climb up here at 2 in the morning?" Rick questioned as he leaned over and turned on his lamp.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and so I climbed up, and you were awake, so what are you doing up at 2 in the morning?"

Rick have been calling Kate his little monster ever since she hit her growth spurt, but only when it was just him and her around. At one point she was the exact same height as him, but he grew about a head taller. She was angry that she was now shorter and had to look up at him. So, Rick decided to call her his little monster just to tick off her moody hormones. Rick already developed broad shoulders and his child voice was disappearing as he grew. Kate breast were growing, and she became a bit self-conscious in the past year. She and Maddie have been stealing their mothers' makeup and using it. Rick have told them plenty times that they were perfectly good looking without the extra liquids and powders, but Maddie and Kate always responded to the remark with eye rolls.

Kate rested her head on his chest while sitting in-between his legs. After the laughter and long conversations, Rick asked Kate to go back to her room, and that he would see her tomorrow. She made him promise to walk her to school. He nodded and gave her a hug and a gentle kiss to her lips. The kiss caught her by surprise. She felt a tingle rush through her body during that ten seconds. Rick pulled away and said goodnight. He smiled at her blushing cheeks. Kate placed her fingers against her lips and stared into the blue eyes then returned a quick kiss. She left for her room real quickly never wiping the smile off her face for the rest of the night

* * *

"_Brrrring, Brrrring_."

"SHIT!" Rick said after hearing the bell about a block away.

Kate began to laugh, but was cut off by Rick's hand holding hers dragging her to school as fast as possible.

"AH, SLOW DOWN…its fine, plus Maddie is like right there. MADS!"

"BEXS! RICK! Morning." Maddie shouts while running into Rick's arms.

"Maddie! Hey." Rick says as he plants a kiss on her cheek then hugging her tight, Maddie returning the same.

Kate's eyes' widen filled with anger while her body became stiff. She didn't want her childhood best friend with another girl. Memories of the night raced across her mind. They've known each other since forever. Kate began to wonder if whatever happen between the two of them a couple of hours ago even mattered. Was that kiss nothing to him even though he kiss her? She shakes the thoughts off, pretending neither of these events happen. The three of them head off to school and goes to class with the excuse of the bus was late, which so happened one was. Lunch came along fairly quickly and the three of them head to the tree at the back of the yard. They have already sighted the rest of their group.

"Hey guys." The group shouted when the three arrived.

"Hey." Kate replies.

Kate untangled her fingers from Rick and headed towards a boy named Tom Deming and placed herself on his right leg. Tom wrapped his arms around Kate giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles. Rick became furious, but held a smile, acting as if it was nothing but a greeting. The group had small conversations amongst themselves, while Rick wondered if the kiss with Kate was some sort of mistake. He was sure it meant something to the both of them. Maybe he was wrong. It probably didn't mean anything to Kate. He removed himself from the miserable thoughts when Maddie says something that catches his attention.

"AWE, no way! I don't want to go alone, that'll be boring!"

"Sorry Mads. It's something important that popped up and it's unavoidable." Tracy says.

"Its fine, I'll find someone." Maddie replies giving Tracy a hug.

Maddie then turns to Rick, "Hey. You've been pretty quiet."

"Yeah, so um I've heard you're free this weekend, huh?"

"Mhmm. Tracy has something important to do, not sure what it is. OH! HEY! Would you come to the party with me this Saturday night? Wait, are you free?"

"Well I am since Kate has found something. Most likely, our plans this weekend are going to be postponed" Rick sighs pointing at Kate and Tom giggling.

"Oh, are you sure Rick?"

"Yeah I'll come to the party. And plus we haven't hung out with each other out of school for a while, I'll spend the whole day with you." Rick gives Maddie a smile helping her up off the grass then the two head off to the snack bar.

"So, Kate want to come to the skate park with me this weekend?"

"Haha. Tommy, I would love to, but I've got plans with Rick." She answers with an apologetic look.

Tom smiles, but kindly gestures a cheesy statement. "Another time, beautiful?"

"Of course." Kate replies and then plants a kiss on his cheek, removing herself off his lap just as the bell rings.

* * *

_**Ayye. Reviews please? Hope it was good, and chapter 5 will be up soon. Thanks for being patient guys! Oh and again HAPPY HOLIDAYSS! 33**_

_**-C**_


	5. Middle School Controversy- Part 2

_**Author's Note: Happy New Years! That's a bit late… Sorry for the delay & here is part 2. Part 3 will be up tomorrow. Enjoy guys!**_

_**To the guest reviewer: **_

_**You can't just assume what's going to happen. This is how teens react. They react quickly without thinking twice about it. It's ordinary. I know this is a worn out one, but every story has a cliché somewhere. Thanks for the heads up anyways & I hope you like the way I'm going to take it. **_

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_1 week ago. _

"_YESSSSSS! I DID IT! I bet your score, Rick!" Kate yells full of excitement then runs into Rick's arms. He spun her around in a circle the put her down. She gives him her smile and then blushes looking straight at his blue eyes. _

"_Haha. Great! Now were even. You up for one more round?" Rick asked with a tiny smile._

"_TOTALLY! If I win I don't have to go to your football match, if you win you don't have to do the surprise activity I have planned for next weekend, okay?" Kate replies reaching for the reset button on the touch screen._

"_DEAL! Wait, what's the surprise?"_

_The lane lights were on again, and Kate reached for her bowling ball giving Rick a devilish glare. It was Saturday, and the two have been spending time at their local bowling alley. Rick offer to do activities on the weekends with Kate in return of her attending his football matches during the week. Kate was up first and scored a strike then stuck her tongue out. Rick then smirked and also hit a strike. By the end the two were almost even, but Kate won just by a few points._

"_HAHA! YEAH BABY! I WON!" Kate shouted into Rick's annoyed face. _

"_No way, are you joking? Shit."_

"_Nope. Beat you by 2 points!"_

_Rick lets out an angry sigh then pouts. "Is this going to be one of those torturing ones?"_

"_Ah, we'll see how well your team does." Kate laughs, knowing he would love this one. _

"_Wait you said you won't come if you won the round."_

"_I said if, and besides I can just ask Mads who won." Kate retorts as the two of them return their shoes and heads out of the bowling alley. _

* * *

PRESENT TIME

Saturday

Kate woke up with a jolt ready to go. She did her weekend morning routine, a short run and cardio workouts. After, she jumped into the shower. Since the activity she was going for with Rick was go karting and paint balling, she settled for a pair of old faded jeans and an oversize muscle tank along with a pair of black converse. When she finished her light make-up and throwing her hair into a high pony, Kate headed to the kitchen to eat her breakfast. For the rest of the morning she flipped through magazines and played on her phone while she waited for Rick to come down from his loft.

Rick, on the other hand, slept in till 12 knowing he doesn't have to meet Maddie until 2. Still thinking Kate probably cancelled, he threw on skinny jeans and a buttoned up shirt, ready to hit the party that's going to happen later on tonight. He met up with Maddie at the corner café from his apartment building. They had lunch there and started up a conversation.

"Are you sure Bexs is okay with this? At least, did you tell her you're going to this party? You know her better than I do, so you should know the consequences."

"Yeah, she's with that Deming dude." Rick snorts knowing he is half lying.

"Whatever you say. But hey, the party is going to be epic!"

"Can't wait." Rick gestures a smile.

"Mhmm, well I was going to head downtown to do some last minute shopping since I don't really have bathers for the party."

"WHAT? It's a pool party? I didn't bring any either!"

"Oh, I thought I mentioned it to you…Sorry."

"Nah, all good Mads. Shopping time." Rick says as he waves his hand up for the bill. "My shout."

For the time remaining, the two went to pick up their swimsuits and beach towel then hailed a cab to the beach house where the party was held.

Kate waited all morning and was pissed by the time 4'oclock rolled around. Without another thought she bolted to his loft, pounding the door like there was no tomorrow. Martha shouted from behind the wooden door, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Hey Mrs Rodgers, is Rick home by any chance?" she greeted the older lady with the sweetest voice possible.

"No he's not home, in fact I thought he was going with you when he left."

"Oh, thanks anyways, have a lovely day." Kate muttered as she headed to the elevator.

She grew furious as she spammed the lobby button. "Where the hell could he be?"

Putting her anger aside as the elevator doors opened. Part of her was telling her to stop looking for Rick and just ditch him for Tommy, but her heart refused. Instead, she went go look for Maddie. When, she reached Maddie's floor, she rang the doorbell. Getting no answer she pulls her phone out her back pocket and then texts her girlfriend rapidly.

**hey bitch, where you at? xx –kb**

**pool party at that sophomore's beach house. xx –mads**

**no way, i thought you said you weren't going? ;) –kb**

**haha. come, its epic bexs! –mads**

**mmmkay, wait gotta call my mom. –kb**

Kate dials her mom's number, hoping she will pick up.

"MOM! Hey. Maddie asked if I can go to this party with her. May I go?"

"Where is this party Katie?"

"At this beach house. I'll be home by 11. I promise."

"Katie,"

"PLEASE MOM."

"Don't you have plans with Rick?"

"Ah, well he kind of like cancelled."

"Oh. Well, I suppose."

"THANK YOU MOMMY! I'll call you or dad if anything goes wrong, kay?"

"Alright Katie, have fun."

She smiled at her phone for a second thinking she should invite Tommy along, but shrug the thought off. Kate headed back to the stairs and to her apartment building. She redid her hair into a topknot and threw on the pair of bathers with a long knit sweater over knowing it will be a bit chilly as the night went on. She packed a beach towel and a spare change of clothes. She applied on waterproof make up right before she headed out to the beach.

* * *

"MADS," Rick hollered out over the loud bass dropping music.

"YEAH?"

"WANNA HEAD TO THE POOL OR THE BEACH?"

"POOL!"

The two of them headed into rooms where they can put on their newly bought bathers. Both of them came out satisfied with their purchases and headed to the pool area. Laughing at a joke Maddie told, he picked her up and tossed her into the pool, knowing she could swim, there was no problem.

"WHAT THE HELL RICK?" She screamed as she gathered herself to the surface and back onto the pool side.

"Now, that was fun."

"Hmm, fun right? How about this?" Maddie smirked as she hugged Rick and toss the two of them into the pool.

"HEY! NOT COOL!" he said while resurfacing.

"Now you know."

Rick and Maddie were only chatting and snickering while tossing water around before Maddie's lips were on Rick's just as Kate arrived to see the entire kiss.

* * *

_**Uh. WELL, do you like it? Chapter 6 is on its way. ^^ Reviews please?**_

_**-C**_


	6. Middle School Controversy- Part 3

_**Author's note: I couldn't post the chapter yesterday! I'm so sorry! :( Here is the final part! Hope you guys enjoyed the arc… HAPPY READING! Thanks so much everyone! Oh and guys! STANA WON A PCA! OMG! I'M SO PROUD OF HER! SHE'S SUCH AN ADORABLE UNICORN! **_

_**To Guest Reviewer: **_

_**AH! NO! She won't run. Thanks, I hope after this arc you'll still continue to read on into my idea!**_

* * *

Stiff, she dropped her bag on the lounge chair on the verge of bursting into tears, she toppled over it.

Rick jerked away and squeaked, "MADDIE! WHAT… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Maddie gave him a smirk, "Good, you pulled away. Now you see Kate over there? She most likely saw what just happened."

"MADDIE! YOU…WHAT? OH MY GOD!"

"HUH? Can't hear you but, she's got her lesson. Now your turn." She replied as she swam away from Rick and to her another group of friends.

"YOU… WHAT… BITCH! MADDIE!"

Rick stood in the pool shocked. Finally he managed to turn his head and body to where Kate was. He thought, 'Oh she's crying. Is she? Shit what was I thinking of not telling her.'

Kate was laying on the chair with her hands over her slim face. 'What! WHY? Kate, YOU did this. YOU caused this, now this is YOUR fault. And YOU know exactly why! YOU deserved to lose him.' A hovering body pulled her away from the ranting in her head. She removed her hands to see the shiny baby blue eyes. They were so familiar and attractive until she realized it was her ultimate best friend. Or former.

"Kate," Rick started.

"Rick, what was that?"

"I,"

"You didn't show up, and instead you go off with Maddie without giving me a heads up. You know you could have just called, without making face with Maddie. And,"

"KATE," Rick says a bit too harsh and loud while gripping her arms. "SHUSH! And listen. First off, I didn't kiss Maddie, she kissed me. I pulled away. Secondly, I thought you were with that Deming dude."

"WOAH! WHAT, TOMMY? WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT? I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU." Kate defended herself.

"Well, you know on Thursday, you were like flirting with him so I figured you made plans."

"And again, I WOULD HAVE SAID SO! Besides what about that morning huh? You and Maddie? Yeah, that's why I was TALKING to him."

"Kate, I was only greeting Maddie! Isn't that how you greet someone?"

"I…"

"What? That kiss from that night?"

"Mhmm. It… I…"

"OH YOU WERE JEALOUS WEREN'T YOU?" He gasped.

Her eyes' widen. "NO! UH NO! It's just… nothing. THAT'S NOT EVEN THE POINT."

"WOW! YOU WERE. BY THE AMOUNT YOU'RE BLUSHING AND OF HOW WELL I KNOW YOU, YOU WERE. JUST ADMIT IT." Rick smirked.

"I got to go Rick, it's getting late."

"I'll walk you home?"

"No, I'm good. I'll see you." Kate replies as she gathers her bag and heads through the crowd of people.

Rick stared in awe then dived back into the pool thinking about her reaction.

* * *

Kate swung her bag over her arm as she marched into the streets and towards her house. She pulled her phone out and called her mom.

"Hello? Mommy?"

"Yes. Katie is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just going to be home early."

"Why is that? You never leave early."

"Yeah, I'm just not in the mood."

"Oh… well Dad and I won't be home until later, okay?"

"Yeah, bye Mom."

She opens her door to her apartment and throws her bag onto the couch. After gulping down a glass of water she lies on the couch. She thought about all the good times she shared with Rick. Kate smiled. Her mind drifted to the events of today. "He really is ruggedly handsome." She chuckled. With that, Kate stripped off her bathers and into her pajamas.

* * *

Shortly after Kate left, Rick headed out leaving Maddie at the party alone. He threw his shirt over his shoulder as her strolled his way back home. Half way, Rick received a glare directly at him from a strange man across the street in the shadow. Rick gave the shadow a confused look and continued walking turning back every so often to see if he was still there. When climbing the stairs he almost stopped by Kate's to apologize about today, but decided to lend her some space. Instead when he reached his apartment, Rick grabbed for his phone in his back pocket and decided to text her.

**Hey? You still up? -Rick**

Rick waited for a while, but no reply. Slowly he grabbed his shirt and went to the ladder. He climbed down and lightly knocked on the window. She moved her purple curtains, stared and quietly made an opening. "Rick? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, you didn't answer my text so I wanted to know if you're okay."

"Seriously? I'm 13 and fine."

"You sure?" He questioned with a hint of concern as he climbed into her room.

She threw him an eye roll. "Good, now what do you want?"

"Nothing, just wanted someone to talk to again. Is that okay? I mean you already let me in,"

He was cut off by her smile and laughter. "Oh my god. You came here to talk. Wow."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't call you or leave a message or something. I truly am."

She looked at him, speechless. "It's…"

He reached for her arm and rubbed circles on the top of her hand. It was smooth and gentle. The same tingle went through her body. They moved closer and closer until Kate broke the silence.

"I-I think you should go, its late and…"

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, goodnight."

Kate tossed herself on her bed, her lips turned into a smile as she touched her hands where Rick's thumb was.

* * *

_**YAAAAY! Whatcha think? Reviews please? They are gladly appreciated! So the upcoming chapter maybe up in a few days… it depends on my schedule. Hopefully though. I'll see you soon?**_

_****Sneak Peek** Expect some twist and turns in the coming chapters. Love you. :***_

_**-C**_


End file.
